vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bondrewd
|-| Human= |-| Narehate= Summary As a result of committing an unknown criminal act in the past, Bondrewd the Novel had a bounty placed on his head. Escaping the country, he became a researcher and white whistle Cave Raider who, despite obtaining the funds for his experiments through highly unethical and illegal means, is permitted to continue with them due to how successful his research has been in helping navigate the Abyss. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. Unknown with Sparagmos | At least 9-A Name: Bondrewd, Bondrewd the Novel, Lord of Dawn Origin: Made in Abyss Gender: Male Age: At least 20, likely in his 30's Classification: Cave Raider, scientist, Narehate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Light Manipulation Via Sparagmos and Gangway (Sparagmos and Gangway are light based weapons), Limited Body Control (Has full control of his Tail), Immortality (Type 6), Possession, and Soul Manipulation via Zoaholic (Can infuse others with a part of his soul, can take control of them and fully posses one as his new main body), Regeneration negation via Sparagmos (Deals unhealable wounds to its targets), Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Transmutation, and Death Manipulation via Shaker (The darts fired by Shaker are cursed with the Curse of the Abyss and can inflict that curse onto its target), Transformation (Can turn into an Narehate), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Can migate the negative effects of the curse by using his Cartridges) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Fought with Reg). Unknown with Sparagmos (Nullified Reg's Incinerator, ignores conventional durability) | At least Small Building level (Stronger than his human form) Speed: Supersonic (Created sonic booms during his fight with Reg), possibly Speed of Light reactions (Can keep up with Reg). Speed of Light attack speed (Gangway and Sparagmos fire beams stated to be light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class (Capable of piercing Reg's body at thinner points). Durability: At least Small Building level (Took hits from Reg) | At least Small Building level (Stronger than his human form) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee range, tens of meters with weapons. Standard Equipment: Gangway, Shaker, Sparagmos, Zoaholic, Far Caress, Catridges Bondrewd equippment.jpg Bondrewd equippment.2jpg.jpg Shaker curse.jpg Intelligence: Very High, dispatched all sorts of foes from the Abyss and the human world alike. Has a good understanding of human biology and has spent years conducting a multitude of scientific experiments, which lead him to finding a counter for the curse of the abyss. Weaknesses: His immortality can be overcome by either destroying Zoaholic or killing all members the Umbra Hands. His resistances are done through the use of Catridges of which he has a limited number of. Can only transform into an blessed Narehate with his Cartridge Key: Base | Narehate Gallery Sparagmos.PNG|Sparagmos Gangway.PNG|Gangway Shaker.PNG|Shaker Far Caress.PNG|Far Caress Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Made in Abyss Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Characters Category:Light Users Category:Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Biology Users Category:Blood Users Category:Illusionists Category:Death Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Male Characters